Luggage used for motorcycles is usually in the form of saddlebags. Saddlebags usually are used as a pair of symmetric bags, one positioned on each side of the motorcycle, suspended from the saddle or fender to hang on opposite sides of the rear wheel. Many problems are associated with motorcycle saddlebags.
One problem is that the saddlebags are vulnerable to theft or damage when the motorcycle is left unattended. Saddlebags that are made of hard material and permanently fixed to the motorcycle deter thieves and vandals but they are heavy, inflexible and not readily usable as luggage. Specifically, a user cannot detach and carry a permanently fixed saddlebag into a hotel. The contents must be removed from a hard saddlebag and carried as individual items rather than contained in luggage. Many times motorcycles are used as transportation to a backpacking site and hard saddlebags are useless as a backpack even if they are detachable from the motorcycle.
Soft saddlebags made of fabric and made to be easily detachable from the motorcycle are known but they too have many problems. Saddlebags are exposed to weather and they are subject to leakage through closures when standing in the rain or particularly when being driven through the rain. Soft saddlebags also are usually used in pairs so that when removed from a motorcycle they comprise two separate pieces of luggage leaving the user with no free hands. Also, two separate items of luggage are relatively useless in backpacking.
Saddlebags occupy positions adjacent the rear wheel of a motorcycle. Soft saddlebags attached to a motorcycle with straps are not stable in that they can move forward or backward with respect to the wheel or the straps can stretch when the bag is holding a heavy load. The instability makes the bags vulnerable to becoming entangled in moving parts of the cycle or coming in contact with hot parts of the exhaust system. It is also necessary that the saddlebags not interfere with the leg room required by a cyclist or by a passenger, and they must not interfere with operating a motorcycle or with easy mounting or dismounting of the cycle.
The saddlebags should also be attached firmly and snugly so that their position does not change during travel or when traversing bumpy or uneven terrain. It is also desirable for saddlebags to have easy access to all parts of their interiors.